tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salty's Secret
Salty's Secret is the first episode of the sixth season. Plot Salty is a new diesel who enjoys working near the sea. It is his first day working on Sodor and as the island is surrounded by the sea, he is hopeful he will be working near the sea. He is naturally disappointed when he is sent to work at the quarry to help Mavis, Bill and Ben with an important job for the Fat Controller. Bill and Ben think that they do not need help, and do not think Salty will be able to manage all of the trucks. However, when they see that Salty manages to win the trucks over with his tales and songs of the sea, they become rather jealous. But Salty still pines for the sea. One night, Mavis, Bill and Ben see him alone outside. Bill and Ben call him names, but Mavis tries to comfort him. Salty still knows that the quarry work is important. And the next day, Salty tries to show Bill and Ben his secret with the trucks, which is singing a tune for the trucks to sing along with. Bill and Ben try singing a rhythm to get the trucks moving, but they could not make them move the way Salty could. Later, the Fat Controller arrives at the quarry, and is surprised to see that the job has been completed. Mavis tells him that they cannot have done it without Salty. Luckily for him, there is no further need for him at the quarry, and he is transferred to Brendam Docks, which is his dream place to work. It is where he feels really useful, and he sorts out the trucks better than any other engine. Characters * Bill and Ben * Mavis * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Centre Island Quarry * The Lighthouse * Tidmouth Beach Trivia * Going by production order, this is the second episode of the sixth season. * This was the first episode of several things: ** Phil Fehrle's first episode as producer. ** Britt Allcroft's first episode as executive producer since the second season episode, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. ** Peter Urie's first season as executive producer. ** The first episode to have its own writer, rather than David Mitton or Britt Allcroft. ** The first episode to be narrated by Blanche Ravalec in France and Terje Strømdal in Norway. ** This was the first episode to feature the new models. * Some scenes were recreated in CGI for the seventeenth season episode, Away From the Sea. * Toad's scrap model from Escape can be seen in the first scene of this episode. Goofs * When Mavis first meets Salty, her happy face is missing its eyebrows. * Salty's voice is incorrectly used for the lines "Here we go, here we go, here we go" and "No we don't, no we don't..." in the British version. * Salty is rolling off the end of the set as he sings "The tiller spins..." * When Mavis comes out of the shed, the narrator said she was worried, but she looked happy. * When Salty sings "Yo ho ho and a bucket of prawns", he is rolling towards one of the twins and there are three trucks behind him, but in the next shot, he is in a different part of the quarry, both twins appear behind him and he gains several more trucks. * When the trucks sing "And the captain yawns!", all but one of them have wonky eyes. * In the UK narration, when the Fat Controller says "Quarry?", Michael Angelis says it in his regular voice. But he says the rest of the line in the Fat Controller's normal voice. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Fogman and Other Stories * The Complete Sixth Series US * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.1 * Welcome Aboard! Pleasant Fellow First Appearance On Sodor Island AUS *Twin Trouble (Australian VHS/DVD) Gallery File:Salty'sSecretUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:Salty'sSecretUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Salty'sSecret2.jpg|James, Gordon, Edward and Toad's Scrap Model File:Salty'sSecret1.jpg File:Salty'sSecret4.PNG|Salty File:Salty'sSecret52.jpg|Salty passes the seaside File:Salty'sSecret53.png File:Salty'sSecret54.jpg|Salty and Sir Topham Hatt File:Salty'sSecret55.jpg File:Salty'sSecret65.png|Deleted scene File:Salty'sSecret66.jpg|Deleted scene File:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes File:Salty'sSecretBehindTheScenes2.jpg|Behind the scenes File:SaltysSecret1.jpg File:SaltysSecret2.jpg File:Salty'sSecret3.jpg File:Salty'sSecret4.jpg File:Salty'sSecret5.jpg File:Salty'sSecret6.jpg File:Salty'sSecret7.jpg File:Salty'sSecret9.jpg File:Salty'sSecret10.jpg File:Salty'sSecret11.jpg File:Salty'sSecret12.jpg File:Salty'sSecret13.jpg File:Salty'sSecret14.jpg File:Salty'sSecret15.jpg File:Salty'sSecret16.jpg File:Salty'sSecret17.jpg File:Salty'sSecret18.jpg File:Salty'sSecret19.jpg File:Salty'sSecret20.jpg Salty'sSecret21.jpg Salty'sSecret22.jpg Salty'sSecret24.jpg Salty'sSecret25.jpg Salty'sSecret26.jpg Salty'sSecret27.jpg Salty'sSecret28.jpg Salty'sSecret29.jpg Salty'sSecret30.jpg Salty'sSecret31.jpg Salty'sSecret32.jpg Salty'sSecret33.jpg Salty'sSecret35.jpg Salty'sSecret36.jpg Salty'sSecret34.jpg Salty'sSecret37.jpg Salty'sSecret38.jpg Salty'sSecret39.jpg Salty'sSecret40.jpg Salty'sSecret41.jpg Salty'sSecret42.jpg Salty'sSecret43.jpg Episode File:Salty's Secret - British Narration|UK narration File:Salty's Secret - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes